The Special Dimension
by ShiningShadow13
Summary: I have no idea how I'll do this story. This is all critical-thinking.
1. The Master and His Student

The Master and His Student

Chapter 1

The black fox whipped around, striking his trainee's leg. She fell, letting out a yelp. Even though the training blade was dull, it would still hurt. The fox's white tipped tail waved calmly, his blue eyes staring at the fallen student. She was a fox, like everyone in the tribe. She had black fur like him, but with white highlights, and lacked his tail's white tip.

"Do not let battle cloud your mind, Kimono," Whitetail told his student, "You may love the fight, but that is your greatest weakness."

"How is that a weakness, Whitetail?" Kimono asked, "I fight to protect my tribe. That is not a weakness." He heard respect in her voice, but it was forced. Ever since she'd brought him into her tribe when he was three, she'd treated him like an older brother. He wasn't too keen on that.

"Your reasons are not your weakness, no," he replied, throwing his blade back onto its rack. The flowers were blooming. He could feel the dew dripping off of them, onto the ground. This world had been so foreign. Ever since he'd run away from Arthisgad, he'd been living here, in the Black Forest. Well, the natives called it Faust. "It is your eagerness. You strive to separate heads from their bodies, correct?"

"Yes," Kimono admitted, "But only to protect my tribe, as I just said!"

"You must not feel that joy, ever!" Whitetail lashed at her, "It is unbefitting of royalty to wish harm upon another!"

"Just because you're from Mobian Earth, C. Vulpine," Kimono growled, "doesn't mean your proper rules apply here, too!"

"And this is why I defeat ye each and every time, my princess," Vulpine growled in return, "and here, I am known as Whitetail, thanks to you. Keep it that way."

"You're such a jerk!" Kimono stormed off. The black fox let her. She needed to cool down. So did he. Though he was only sixteen, two years her senior, he knew much about arguments. He sighed, crossing his arms. Was he ever going to get it through her head, that killing was never a good thing. That royalty was not supposed to harm, but to help.

After a few hours, Whitetail knocked on the foxette's door. There was a short silence, and then it opened. Kimono held the wooden door open. She was wearing her standard gear, white leather padding for her chest and legs, and a white sword strapped to her back.

"What do ye want?" she hissed.

"You must know that death is not a good thing," Whitetail told her, "to take a lover from his or her spouse and children. What if someone took away your father?" He saw Kimono's face pale. "You wouldn't like that, would you? Every time ye kill someone, ye take away someone's mother or father."

"Whitetail, I…" she began. The fox raised his hand, cutting her off.

"Princess Kimono, ye did not know," he said, "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Kimono replied, "Come, let us get some honey and bread." She closed the door behind her, and crossed her arms. She stared at Whitetail, as if sizing him up. He wore the same armor as her, but his was black and made for men. He had a black sword instead of a white one, a gift from her father. He had openly welcomed the foreigner's arrival. "Blackwig," Kimono said. She'd made up the second name after everyone started using 'Whitetail'. "Why do ye put up with me?" He nearly froze. "I'm such a burden to ye, why do ye still train me, mentor me?" He wanted to say the truth. That he was infatuated with her. That he wanted her to be his wife. But she didn't like him that way. It wouldn't go over well.

"Because ye have potential," he said instead. It wasn't a lie. "You have the power to be a great warrior. But ye need discipline." The two arrived at a nearby tree. From inside, they could hear rowdiness and merriment. Even though the two were only a few centimeters tall like everyone else in Faust, they felt like they were in for something big. Whitetail had once been four feet tall. But then some dink from the Hedgehog Tribe had shrunk him. There was no way to return to normal, so he lived his life as one of the Fox Tribe.

As the two entered the Woodtable Tavern, seeing the frenzy of singing men. The drunk foxes stood on tables, on bars, and on the railings of steps. Each one with either an arm around another or with both hands firmly grasping a mug of alcohol. Whitetail took Kimono to one side to avoid any trouble. They sat at a table made of a seedling's stump. Whitetail watched carefully at the other men, making sure they didn't make a move on Kimono. Though she could hold her own, he wasn't sure he wanted them near the girl. Though women were respected in this culture, he shivered at the fact that the men were drunk. A server walked over. Whitetail was about to order, but Kimono interrupted him.

"Let me," she said, laying two golden coins on the table, "Two bottles of Banyan Rum." The server nodded, leaving the two. Kimono rested her head in her hands, and her elbows on the table. "So, has my father told ye anything about the warfront?"

"No, not a word," he looked down as the drinks were set before the two, "Your father is kind, but not one for co-operation." Kimono looked down, "I'm sorry. If I get any word, I'll tell you." Kimono and Whitetail both took a swig of their drinks.

"No, no, it's ok," she said. The foxette looked outside, "It's starting to get dark…" Whitetail nodded.

"Yeah, you should get home," he said. "I'm sure Petunia and Huskskirt wouldn't appreciate if I took you home, late."

"Whitetail, they're just friends," Kimono laughed, "Besides, Petunia will forgive you for anything!" He looked down, frowning. Petunia was a cute girl, but he still preferred Kimono. The grey foxette had the biggest crush on him. The two stood, taking their drinks and quickly finishing them.

"Huskskirt would have my head if she knew we weren't training," Whitetail laughed, "The complete opposite of her sister." The foxes left the tavern, making their way to their conjoining houses. Whitetail lived right beside Kimono, as he was still treated like royalty. Their homes were decently sized, both made inside tree stumps. Most other homes were made inside large mushrooms. They traveled on the hard ground instead of the vine roads. At night, they liked to relax from the day, a habit which Whitetail had passed to Kimono.

"Blackwig…" Kimono looked down, "There's… something we need to talk about." The black fox looked over, "My friend… We can't see each other, anymore."

"Kimono?"

"I… found your journal… Blackwig, I just don't like you in that way," she looked hurt saying the words, but Whitetail didn't care. She was hurting him. "I'm sorry, but my love is for my tribe. Nobody else." Kimono's face hardened. "Goodbye, Blackwig." Kimono rushed off, leaving Whitetail in shock. She'd completely obliterated him. Now he knew what it was like to have a broken heart. And this one, he felt, would never mend.


	2. The Lead

The Lead

Three days. That's how long Whitetail stayed in his home. All of his windows were covered, and his door, locked. He sat on his stool, staring out the only open window. Outside, he watched children playing. Huskskirt and Kimono held hands, as most friends do in Faust, and chatted. Petunia had already tried to get him outside, but he wasn't very cooperative about it. He wanted to be alone. He then stared at the map on his wall, beside the window.

Whitetail was obsessed over that myth. Of the River of the Silver Venus. It was said that if anyone went there, then they'd be granted great power. But if two people went there, a boy and a girl, they would be given unlimited power by the river spirit. It was said to be somewhere in the Fox Tribe's territory. He sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. Then he felt a presence. It was a kind presence, but sad. He figured they were sad because he was sad.

"I found a clue," she said, "To the river." Whitetail didn't even have to look back. He knew who it was. Her hands rested on his shoulders, massaging him. "Why won't ye let me help? I love you."

"Petunia, my heart lies for Kimono," he admitted, "I'm sorry. I cannot go with you."

"I know, that's why I got Kimono to agree on going with you," Petunia said. Whitetail looked back. Tears were falling from the grey foxette's eyes, but she attempted to give him a smile, "I hope ye two make up."

"Petunia, ye didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did," she sighed, "The Sacred Tree spoke to me… Gaia told me that ye are not to be my mate…" Her face brightened, "But that doesn't mean I can't still flirt with you!" She frowned, "Um, and… I heard Violet was looking, too."

"Violet," Whitetail said absently. He hadn't heard from her in a while. Well, not since the last time she'd come through the Fox Tribe. She was born here. In the same house he lived in, now. Her sister had sold it to him after they both left. Her sister… Whitetail shivered. She was no one he cared for. She was arrogant and thick-skulled. Unfortunately, she'd inherited everything, leaving nothing for Violet. That's why the poor shapeshifter sold herself as a prostitute. Whitetail did his best to care for the girl when she was around, but she always got pulled out again.

"Yeah, Violet sends her greetings," Petunia smiled, "My, ye have a lot of women after ye, don't you?"

"I never asked for that," the fox replied, "But I figure it's advantageous if I ever find myself at a loss for a mate." Petunia's smile wavered. "I don't mean to be unsympathetic, Petunia."

"No, no, it's… fine," the foxette was clearly lying, but Whitetail left it alone. "I should go. Ask Kimono for the lead. I'm sure she'll talk to ye, again." Without waiting for him to speak, the girl left. Kimono hadn't spoken with Whitetail ever since she'd pushed him away. He sighed, hoping things would work out.

"Stop pushing!" Violet growled at the robotic fairy. Orchid stopped moving, "Jeez, every time we go to the Fox Tribe, ye have to go haywire!" The girl looked down. Violet sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry… I guess I'm just pent up. I get to see Whitetail again, today! It's been so long!" The Dark Elf looked down. Her chocolate skin and ruby eyes would attract any man. Hopefully even Whitetail.

"I'm sure he's waited for you," Orchid replied, "The Prince. He's attracted to you." Violet's counterpart, a fairy with white hair and dark skin, looked out into the darkness. The two always traveled at night. It was how they stayed safe.

"Well, he's liked Kimono ever since they were both cubs…" Violet sighed, "Besides, I'm four years younger than he. Why would he see attraction to me?" The pair continued walking.

"You'll see, Violet," Orchid pressed, "You'll see. Once ye convince him to 'find' the River of the Silver Venus…"

"Do ye think what the Water Spirit said to us was true, then?" Violet asked, "That the ultimate power is really-"

"Shh!" Orchid hushed her quickly, "The trees have ears. We will discuss what we found in quiet. In private." Violet nodded, looking around from paranoia. "Come, let's hurry to Whitetail's place."

The dinner was running smoothly. Whitetail had invited Kimono and Walleye to dinner. He'd gone to the market and traded a few of his gold pieces for some harvested herbs and shellfish meat. When he was normal size, the shellfish would have been no problem. But at only three centimeters, everything was deadly. His mentor, Walleye, picked at the gumbo Whitetail made, not really making a move to eat. Thought the yellow fox was his mentor, he far surpassed him.

"Is there a problem, Walleye?" he asked. The yellow fox looked up.

"I'm allergic to shellfish," he said. Whitetail stood, sighing, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, don't be," the host responded, "I'll make some prime steak for you. I'll be back." As the black fox left his two guests, he heard them behind his back.

"Do ye think he actually will make the journey?" Kimono asked Walleye.

"He's the strongest fighter in the Fox Tribe," Walleye said, "I'm sure what they say about the deadly traps are untrue. You spoke to Petunia yourself, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah…" Kimono sighed, "But she didn't say I'd be working with… Him…"

"Now, Kimono, Whitetail wouldn't be a bad mate," Walleye tried. He heard Kimono slam her hand on the table.

"Ancestry, not ye too!" she exclaimed, "First my father, then ye, who's next, Whitetail himself?" The host chuckled under his breath, trying to cover up the verbal spear she'd just impaled him with. "I don't love him! Please, stop trying to set me up with him! I mean, yeah, he's handsome and strong, but… I don't want to have a mate. Not while I can still fight." Whitetail finished preparing the meal, and brought it back to the table. He set the meal in front of Walleye and then walked away. He could feel their eyes watching him.

"Kimono, what is the lead that Petunia gave you?" he asked.

"She said that people have been to the river, before," Kimono responded, "And left clues after they passed away. They WANTED others to find the river. And… She found one clue and gave it to me." The foxette lifted a piece of paper, covered in a strange green liquid. "It says 'follow the golden tears of Gaia'." Whitetail held his hand out and felt the paper. He read it, and she told the truth.

"Meet me tomorrow at the Sacred Tree," he said, "We'll find this place one way or another."


End file.
